We're WHERE?
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 4 UP! Me, my friend Andrew, and my sister fall into M.E. after falling asleep at a Church Lockin. What will the rest of our friends say when they can't find us? And what do we say when we wake up in the forests of an elven village? Find ou
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I** do not own **Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters of the book or movie.

**Claimer: **I own Kimberly Hagood, that is me of course, Andrew owns himself, Amber owns herself, and the rest of my friends own themselves.

**Summary- **Me, my friend Andrew, and my sister fall into M.E. after falling asleep at a Church Lock-in. What will the rest of our friends say when they can't find us? And what do we say when we wake up in the forests of Mirkwood? Find out in this story!

**Languages: **HILLBILLY! And maybe some ELVISH!

**A/n- **Okay this is my fifth Lord of the Rings story. I hope that you like this story. All reviews appreciated, all flames are used on the camp fire to make smores! YUMM!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lock-in..,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Andrew! What are you doing!" I yelled.

"I'm playing twister, and I'm trying to win!" he yelled.

"Well, that doesn't mean you cheat so you can win." I replied while Andrew was pushing me down.

"What other way do you win?" Aaron asked while pushing Andrew down.

"Playing right! AHH!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. Soon, Andrew and Aaron were in the floor and we were laughing.

"Ha! You didn't win either, even though you did cheat!" I yelled through my many laughs.

"Let's go ask 'Big-Momma' who won." Andrew suggested while screaming out, " 'Big-Momma!' "

Just then my mom ran over there. Andrew and Aaron had nick-named her 'Big-momma' after a trip that our Youth Group went on and nick-named my dad 'Big-daddy.' "What?" she asked.

"Who won?" Andrew asked.

"None of you won, 'cuz you two cheated." my father replied.

"Can you prove it?" Aaron asked in a fake arabian voice.

"Yeah, I watched you do it!" my father replied. "Now, it's like two in the morning, I am going home, and you guys need to go to bed." my dad replied while standing up from his chair in the fellow-ship hall.

"Why!" Andrew exclaimed.

" 'Cuz, I am the 'Big-Daddy,' and I said so!" my dad said.

Andrew, Aaron, and I then ran over to where Savannah, Amber, and Mindy was sitting with their sleeping bags. We then sat on ours.

"So, who won?" Savannah asked.

"No one, the two idiots over there, decided to cheat!" I exclaimed.

"We never done it!" Andrew argued.

"What-ever." I said while rolling my eyes and looking at Savannah. "So, did you bring the Lord of the Rings books?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied while pulling the three books out of her bag.

"YEAH!" I yelled while grabbing the books.

"Why do you like those books?" Andrew asked.

"A certain elf that lives in M.E." Savannah, Amber, and I yelled while pointing to a blonde elf on the back of the one of the books.

"I should have known." the two said.

"Well, I like the books alot!" I yelled.

"Well I don't!" Andrew exclaimed while grabbing the books out of my hand.

"Hey, give those back!" I yelled.

"Guys! Go to bed!" one of the adults yelled.

"Allright!" I said while grabbing the books and punching Andrew. "Good-night." I then got in my sleeping bag.

"Good-night." Mindy said while getting in her sleeping bag.

"Good-night." Andrew said while also getting in his sleeping bag.

"Night." Aaron replied while crawling into his sleeping bag.

"See-ya in the morning." Amber and Savannah replied while sinking into their sleeping bags.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew, Amber, and I woke up to some water dripping on our faces. "Aaron, stop pouring water on my face! I'm trying to sleep!" Andrew groaned.

I opened my eyes, to see myself, not in the fellowship hall, but on a ground covered with fallen leaves, it was raining, and several trees surronding were us. "Uh, guys, why do I feel like we're not in the fellowship hall anymore?" I asked.

Andrew, and my sister Amber, then opened their eyes and looked around. "Do you think that someone took us out of the fellowship hall, and threw us out yonder?" Andrew replied.

"No one would do that!" Amber exclaimed while punching Andrew in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. "Well, I know that we're not dreaming."

"Guys why do I feel like we're not in Tennessee anymore?" I asked.

"Because your not my-lady." A voice behind me replied.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translations;**

**Hillbilly-**

**'cuz- **Because.

**yep- **Yeah.

**out yonder- **Over there, out here, ect...,

**A/n- **Okay there was the first chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Please **review**! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like I'm related to Tolkien? No, my last name is Hagood, so there's no possible way that I can own anything! The following is what I own though...,

**Claimer: **I own Kimberly Hagood, that is me of course, Andrew owns himself, Amber owns herself, and the rest of my friends own themselves.

**Summary- **Me, my friend Andrew, and my sister fall into M.E. after falling asleep at a Church Lock-in. What will the rest of our friends say when they can't find us? And what do we say when we wake up in the forests of Mirkwood? Find out in this story!

**Languages: **HILLBILLY! And maybe some ELVISH!

**A/n- **Okay this is my fifth Lord of the Rings story. I hope that you like this story. All reviews appreciated, all flames are used on the camp fire to make smores! YUMM! All **review responses** at the bottom of the page! Here's the second chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where are we?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where are we, and why are you wearing that!" Andrew exclaimed while looking at a being with long blonde hair. He had two other long brown haired beings with him, and one other brown haired being.

"You are in a forest out-side of Rivendell, my-lord, and I should ask you the same question." the blonde haired being replied.

I stared dumb-foundedly at the blonde haired being, I could not make out anything, I finally got my voice back and spoke up. "You, you, are Prince Legolas Greenleaf, of Mirkwood." I replied.

"Aye, my-lady, and you are?" he asked.

"I am Kimberly Hagood, I am from the United States. This is my sister, Amber, and this is my friend Andrew Myers." I replied.

"Do you know those people?" Andrew exclaimed.

"No, I mean, yes. Well, two of them. That is King Aragorn...," I started until Aragorn put his hand up to my mouth. "Shh, do not speak of this here." he replied.

I nodded. "Andrew, come here." I whispered. "Exscuse us...,"

"Um, Andrew, you know those books...," I asked.

"What, these?" he asked while pulling the books out of his bag that he had.

I picked up my bag and put the three books in it. "He's the elf on the back of it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well why is he in Tennessee, and why is he calling this place Rivendell?" Andrew asked.

"Because, we're not in Tennessee you idiot! We're in Rivendell!" I exclaimed louder than I should have causing the four to stare at me.

"So, why have you come here?" Legolas asked.

"I do not know why, nor how we got here. All I know is that we are here!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know our names, we have surely not heard of 'Tennessee' or the 'United States'." Legolas asked.

I could not find the words to explain, so I just shrugged. "I have read about you in a book, seen you in a movie...," I explained, "..., Except for those two." I said while pointing at the two un-known figures.

"I am Prince Elladan of Rivendell, at your service my-lady." one of them bowed.

"And I am his younger twin, Prince Elrohir." He aslo bowed. "I am also at your service."

"The sons of Elrond?" I asked.

"Aye." The two replied while looking up.

"It is nice to meet you." I replied.

"Would you like to come with us to Rivendell? We are late for our arrival, I have a feeling that Elrond will kill us." Legolas offered. Now was their time to be exscused.

"What do you mean? They can't come with us! We don't know who they are!" Aragorn yelled.

"But they need help, they do not look well. We can atleast have them to go back with us and let the Lord Elrond look at them." Legolas replied.

"I do not know if that is such a good idea. Do you think that they have weapons?" Elladan asked.

"They do not look like the type that carries a weapon where-ever they go. I am sure that they will be allight. Anyway, there are four of us, three of them, we will surely have the advantage if they have weapons." Legolas stated.

"Alright, remember it was your idea." Elrohir replied while the four walked over to us.

"Come along, we are going to have the healers look after you in our home." Legolas said.

"We are fine." I replied.

"You do not look it, your leg is swollen at that, your arm, and the young-gentleman looks like he has a swollen shoulder. Come along." the blonde replied while picking me up and carrying me to his horse, he then placed me on it.

"I can walk on my own." I responded, although I knew I could not.

"I am sure you can." He replied. "You two can ride on Elrohir's horse, for he will be riding with Elladan."

"But, I have had no intensions of riding with...," Elrohir started before he recieved a stern look from Legolas. "Of course. That is what I have been planning on doing for quite some time." Elrohir said as he mounted the horse after his twin.

"Well, I suppose that we shall be on our way." Legolas said while mounting his horse after me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been! We have been expecting you for hours, the king has already sent word that you should be sent to the homely houses upon arrival." Glorifindel exclaimed not noticing the three extra ones that they brought with them.

"We are coming, do not worry, I want him to check on my friends first." Legolas said while motioning at the three.

"Ah, your friends, I am sure that he would not mind this." Glorifinel replied while looking at the three. They did not look like they were from around here, especially the red-headed boy, but he did not know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond entered the homely house, he saw that the four was in their like he asked, but he could not see them all. "I see that you have decided to make your appearance, who is hurt?" he asked while walking over to them.

"None of us is terribly injured as usual, we have some friends who need your care more than us." Legolas replied.

"Where did you find them?" he asked while getting straight to work on the three.

"They were in the forests. They said that they were from Tennessee, in the United States. The ladies look like they could be from an Elvish Realm, except for their clothes, but I do not know about the gentleman." Legolas said while pointing them out.

"What has happened to them?" Elrond asked.

"She has a sprained ankle I do believe, the other young lady has a broken arm, and the young man a broken shoulder." Estel said.

"Aye, your calculations are correct as always, _ion-nin_." he replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elladan, do not fight me, I am you _Ada_, and I demand you to sit still!" Elrond said. He was trying to stitch his son's wound that he had some how gotten on his journey.

"I told you, I do not need stitches, it is a little gash!" Elladan winced as the stitch went into his arm.

"Would you rather, bleed to death, or let me do such a little operation so you won't die?" Elrond asked while looking at his son.

"Do I have a choice?" Elladan asked.

Elrond rolled his eyes then finished up with Elladan, "Now who have you voted to go next?" They had 'voluntered' Elrohir to go first, then Elladan, now was some one else's.

"Legolas." Aragorn called out before Legolas could say anything.

"Aye, Legolas, I would have much rather preffered you going first, you do not looks as well as the others." Elrond replied while watching the elf cringe.

"Come on." Elrond sighed, he wanted to get this over with. "Tell me where your hurt." he replied after Legolas sat on one of the beds in the homely house.

"My leg, my arm, my head, my shoulder, and a few ribs." Legolas replied he was too tired to keep anything from Elrond, and he wanted to desprately go to bed.

"Well, it is a good thing that you have not slept." Elrond said while examining the elf's head.

"Why?" Legolas winced.

"You have a concussion, if you fell asleep, then I do not know that you would have awoken." Elrond stated. "I would like to know how you have sustained this."

"Long story...," Legolas winced as Elrond put pressure on the wound on his head.

"I feel that we have time, before you have to rest anyway." Elrond replied while still putting pressure on the wound.

"Estel, would you like to tell the tale? I have a feeling that I can not stay awake much longer with this pain." Legolas winced.

"Aye, I shall tell it." Estel replied. "We were on our way back and we got attacked by wargs and orcs, we have sustained little, to no injuries, a orc hit Legolas in the head with his spiked club."

"Aye, it looks like you have had quite a time with it, it is deep and still bleeding." Elrond replied. "Estel, would you hand me a cloth please?"

Estel handed a cloth to his father. "I tried to tend to it as best as I could, but it would just not stop the bleeding, we made sure that he was still awake, even when we took our rest, one of us would stay up with him."

"Aye, you did the best that you could do, and it was good that you did not allow him to sleep." Elrond replied while stitching the wound on Legolas' head. "Now where else did you say?"

"My leg, and a few ribs." Legolas responded. "That is all."

Elrond then touched the elf's shoulder and ankle, which caused him to wince and gasp. "What did you do THAT for?" he asked while grasping onto his shoulder.

"I knew there was something else, you are not a good liar." he replied while starting to check the elf's shoulder. "You have a dislocated shoulder, and some scratches and bruises on your arm." he then checked the elf's ribs. Every breath caused a stinging pain to go up the elf's lungs, he started to feel cold, and he shuddered.

"You have three broken ribs, and two bruised ones, they shall heal in time, luckily none of them has injured your lungs." he then noticed the shiver that Legolas was trying to hide. "Are you cold _pen-neth_?" he asked while touching the elf's forehead to check for a fever.

"Aye, but I shall live." Legolas said shakily.

"Elladan, fetch me some blankets would you please?" Elrond asked his eldest son. "You have a fever. Probably from the blood loss." he aquired then looked down at the elf's leg. "Your leg is swollen, and your ankle is lightly harmed but it should heal soon."

"I need to relocate your arm, are you ready _penneth_?" Elrond asked.

Legolas nodded while lying down on his bed. "Do it when ever." he replied.

Elrond nodded at his three sons and watched them grasp Legolas by his arms. Without warning, he then pulled Legolas' arm back until it popped. Legolas who was letting out moans and crys of pain in the process, had fallen asleep during the beginning of the 'operation'. "Well, atleast he is out, now Estel it is your turn." Elrond checked his younger son, finding only a few cuts and minor bruises, he was sastisfied and sent his son's to bed. He then awaited their awakening, and their three friends awakening as well...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm, five more minutes mom, please!" Amber groaned while rolling over in her bed.

"I am not your momma, so leave me alone I am trying to sleep!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Shut-up Andrew, would you please be quite?" I exclaimed while opening my eyes to find myself in a white room, although it was rather lovely, it was not home, nor the fellowship hall. "Uh, guys, wake-up." Amber and Andrew opened their eyes and looked around.

"I must still be dreaming! Pinch me." Andrew said.

I, taking the advantage of the moment to inflict pain upon my friend, reached over and pinched him. "Oww! What was that for?" he asked.

"You told me too." I whispered. Just then five beings walked in, four that I knew of from the other day, and one that I had not yet met. "Hello, good-morning!" I exclaimed.

"Morning? You have slept past that. I do not know if you were unconcious, or just simply sleeping." The un-identified being responded.

"I do not know either, we normally sleep this long anyway." I replied. I noticed that I had not yet gotten off my bed, neither had my sister or friend. "Hello, I am..," I started to stand but wobbled. Just then Legolas and Aragorn grabbed hold of me and placed me back on my bed.

"Do not try to stand yet, you have broken a leg, but it should heal in time." the un-identified being stated.

"Allright, I am Kimberly Hagood, from the United States." I replied while smiling. "And this is my sister Amber, and my friend Andrew."

"I am King Elrond of Rivendell, how are you fairing?" he asked us.

"I am hungry." Andrew said aloud.

"Your stomach gave you away my friend, I am refferring to your injuries." Elrond replied.

"I think that it was Estel's stomach father, but between all the grumbling, you never know." Elladan replied.

"We are fine." I replied while smiling at Legolas. "It looks like I should ask you the same question."

"Long story." Legolas replied while looking down at me and flashing a smile. "Well, should we go to the dining hall for breakfast, or should we just eat in our rooms?"

"The dining hall would be fine." I replied.

"Anything's good with me." Andrew and Amber said.

"Allright the dining hall it is then, follow me." Legolas said while helping me stand and walking us to the dining hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasped at the beautifal sight. It was a very lovely tan room, filled with flowers and beautifal pictures of a family. In the center of the room was a long dining table that could hold about two hundread people if there was that many there.

"Um, do you guys have this many brothers and sisters?" I asked.

"No, of course not, we use this in case of partys, and social dinners, my only daughter should be down in a moment though." Elrond replied. Just then someone entered into the grand dining hall after Legolas had helped me to get into my seat. "I am already here."

All of us turned to see an elven maiden walk over to the table. "Wow." Andrew said recieving a look from Aragorn that said, 'Stay away, she's mine.'

"Hello, I am Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond if it pleases you." She said while curtsying, "_Ada_, I did not know that we were having company." she said while taking a seat beside Aragorn.

"Nor did I 'till yesterday." Elrond replied while lastly taking his seat at the table.

Just then several people began to come out with trays of food such as, lembas, a bowl of honey, and some oatmeal.

"Wow...," I said. My mouth began to water, this food looked good, and we were very hungry. "This, this, this is amazing!" I exclaimed. The elves laughed at our sudden gestures, just then Aragorn's stomach growled. This causing the elves to laugh even more, while us four looked at them in wonder.

"Do not worry my friends, you can eat." Elrond replied.

We then started to grab different items, Legolas and a grabbed a peice of lembas and each put some honey on it. We then grabbed a bowl of oatmeal.

Elrond had cups poured full of some grape juice from the palace gardens at our table. He then looked at the four hungry humans and the elves that surronded them. "You may eat." he replied. We then all began to dig in to the food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was so good, thank-ya." Andrew said while getting up from the table.

After we had eaten all the other food, the chefs brought out some fruit pastries, they were delicious!

"Yes, it was, thanks." I replied while staying in my seat. I could not move because of my leg, without the help of others, so what else was I to do?

Amber arose and nodded her thanks while her and Andrew was about to leave. The elves and Aragorn looked at us in amazement. "Where are you going?" Elrond asked.

"To our rooms, breakfast was wonderful, but I would like to get cleaned up." Amber replied.

"Me too." Andrew replied while they turned again.

"Have a seat, we have one more thing for you." he replied.

The two took their seats and they stared at the elven lord.

"Whad-ya want?" Andrew asked.

"Exscuse me?" Elrond asked.

"He means, 'What do you want?' " I replied while nudging Andrew in the ribs with my elbow.

"Oh, right, my sons we're wondering if you would like to go down to the river with them today, and my daughter was wondering if you could go and help her pick berries and herbs from the garden." Elrond aquired. "Except for you." he said while pointing at me.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked while looking at Elrond.

"You will be spending the day with Glorifindel and Erestor." Elrond replied while pointing at the two who just came into the room.

"Why?" I asked.

"For you have a wounded leg, so you shall not be going any where." Elrond replied.

"Well, we can go to the river another day, right?" Legolas asked. The three nodded.

"Do not do this on my account. We can go swimming another day, I am sure that I shall have lots of fun with Erestor and Glorifindel." I replied while smiling at the two elves.

"See, she want's us to go!" Andrew protested.

"Aye, if that is what you want." Legolas said, and the five set off for the river. Arwen and Amber also left, leaving me with the two elves. "Hi." I said at the two's mischevious looking smiles.

"Hello. Trust me, you will have fun today." Glorifindel replied. "Won't she Erestor?"

"Aye, she will. Come along." the two then led me to some room...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **This will probably be the last chapter that I can post before I go to Louiville, Kentucky for competition on the 16th-21st. If your lucky I may have enough time to post more! Now on to my **Review Responses...,**

**Review Responses...,**

**Legolas' Girl 9- **I guess you are! LOL! Thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter. Continue to R&R!

**Silverstreakwolf- **Yes, we landed somewhere in middle earth, I shall send your tidings to Legolas as soon as I can. Thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter. Continue to R&R!

-KerowynGreenleaf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Tolkien? Hmm, Does that rhyme with Hagood? I didn't think so. So there's no possible way that I can own anything! The following is what I own though...,

**Claimer: **I own Kimberly, that is me of course, Andrew owns himself, Amber owns herself, and the rest of my friends own themselves.

**Summary- **Me, my friend Andrew, and my sister fall into M.E. after falling asleep at a Church Lock-in. What will the rest of our friends say when they can't find us? And what do we say when we wake up in the forests of Mirkwood? Find out in this story!

**Languages: **HILLBILLY! And maybe some ELVISH!

**A/n- **Okay this is my fifth Lord of the Rings story. I hope that you like this story. All reviews appreciated, all flames are used on the camp fire to make smores! YUMM! All **review responses** at the bottom of the page! Here's the third chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day with Erestor and Glorifindel...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see." Glorifindel replied.

"How can anyone see anything, it's pitch black in here!" I exclaimed.

"She's not an elf." Erestor whispered to Glorifindel.

"I heard that!" I said.

"Just give it a minute, your eyes will adjust to the darkness." Glorifindel replied. We were still walking into some room.

"I swear, if this is some kind of trick..., then I am going to kill three elves." I murmered.

"What was that?" Erestor asked. He knew exactly what I said. His elven ears picked it up.

"Did you hear that Erestor, she is going to kill three elves!" Glorifindel laughed while we continued to walk in the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how is your fishing skills?" Legolas asked Andrew.

"My fishin' skills! What's that supposed to mean?" Andrew asked.

"Your fishing." Legolas replied. He once again recieved a confused look from Andrew. "Can you fish?"

"Oh. Yep. I guess I can." Andrew replied. "Where's the fishing pole?"

"The what?" Legolas asked.

"Fishin' pole. Things you fish with." Andrew replied.

"Oh that." Legolas replied. He then handed Andrew a stick with a peice of sting attached to it, also there was a sharp thorn at the end.

"What's this?" Andrew asked.

"A fishing pole. As you call it anyway." Elladan replied. He then put a worm on the end of Andrew's thorn.

"Right. Fishin' pole." Andrew replied he then sat down at the end of the river with the elves and Aragorn. "I just hope that Amber and Kimmy is better off than I am." Andrew murmered recieving grins from the four. Little did he know, that the two were not having fun at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber picked up a berry. "This one's pretty." she replied while putting that in her basket.

"Is it ripe?" Arwen asked not taking her eyes from the bush that she was working on. "Test it to see if it is."

"Allright. It is purple, and almost a red tint to it." Amber then was about to put the berry in her mouth when Arwen turned around.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed. Amber dropped the berry at Arwen's out-burst.

"What? You told me to test it!" Amber said.

"I did not know it was the Arubian Applison." Arwen replied.

"I am not even going to try to say that." Amber said. "What is it anyway?" she asked.

"It is poisonous. It would have killed you if you had eaten it." Arwen exclaimed.

"I guess I'm not so good at picking berries am I?" Amber asked.

"Your allright." Arwen replied. "Come help me with these." Amber and Arwen began once more picking berries from the bush.

"I only hope that Andrew and Kimmy is doing better." Amber murmered recieving a grin from Arwen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't let her go Erestor!" Glorifindel said while stuggling with me.

"But she kicked me!" Erestor gasped.

"So?" Glorifindel asked. "Just don't let her go."

"If your expecting me to go down there...," I continued to struggle. "..., then your wrong." "HELP!" I yelled.

"My lady, no one can hear you. Now will you please keep your voice down?" Glorifindel asked.

"If you let me go!" I yelled while breaking free and backing up. "I can't believe you would want me to go down there!" I all of a sudden felt the ground break away from me and I fell.

"Come on Erestor." Glorifindel replied. The two then jumped down and knelt beside me. "Have you hurt yourself?"

"I don't think so." I replied while trying to sit up. "Except for being sore." I replied.

"She'll probably have some bruises. Everything should be well. We'll have Lord Elrond look after you when the day is done." Erestor replied while helping me to my feet.

"Great! Just GREAT! First we were in a dark room, now we are in a DARK TUNNEL!" I screamed.

"Would you please keep your voice down?" Erestor asked.

"NO! NO! I will not keep my voice down! I am wounded, and in the dark! So I can do what I want!" I screamed.

Glorifindel ripped a peice of his tunic and tied it around my mouth. Then he tied my hands. "Now, shut-up." he whispered while him and Erestor started to drag me.

"Glorifindel, it is not working. She does not want to come with us." Erestor said while stopping.

"Rimph." I murmered. I was trying to say 'right' but with cloth around your mouth, you can't speak well at all!

"Well, there is ways to avoid that." Glorifindel replied.

"Limph takinmph mmph upstaimph!" I murmered.

"No, we are not taking you back upstairs till later." Glorifindel then picked me up and led me deeper into the dark tunnel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was the point?" We are at a dead end. Either you wanted me to see the ending of the tunnel, or you just wanted to bring me out here because?" I asked.

"We must have taken a wrong turn Glorifindel." Erestor replied.

"Or fallen into the wrong tunnel." Glorifindel replied.

"Glorifindel, she is injured. She also fell into the pool. It is cold down here, she may catch something." Erestor replied. "She needs tending too."

"I know that Erestor! We just have to figure out a way out of here." Glorifindel replied.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" I asked.

"Yes. Come this way." Glorifindel replied. Erestor was now holding me.

"I hope that all elves know what there doing." I murmered.

"I hope so too." Erestor replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well done Andrew!" Legolas replied. This was the tenth fish that he had caught.

"Thanks." Andrew grumbled. How could elves catch so many fish in two hours? He had only caught ten! The elves, they caught at least fifty! Even Aragorn had caught that many!

"What is wrong Andrew?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing." Andrew replied. The three elves looked at each other.

"I have a feeling he has a case of Aragorn-itus." Elrohir replied.

"What!" Andrew and Aragorn exclaimed.

"You are acting like Aragorn did when he was a child. If I or Dan, or Las over there won, he would be mad, hide in his room, sometimes it would get so bad that he would get ill." Elrohir replied. Aragorn was now rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Las?" He asked. "How did he get that name?"

"Elrohir could not say Legolas when he was a child, so he made up a nickname like 'Ro', 'Dan', it was either going to be 'Lego' or 'Las' which one do you think sounds better?" Elladan asked.

Legolas grumbled and stormed off. He then climbed a tree.

"Great. Now Legolas has a case of Legolas-itis." Elrohir replied.

"What's that?" Andrew and Aragorn asked.

"If someone makes him embarassed, mad, upset, or just simply hurts his feelings. He runs away, climbs up a tree, or gets ill from it too." Elladan replied while walking over to the tree that Legolas climbed up.

Aragorn and Andrew shot Elrohir a look. "Don't worry, they should be back any minute." Elrohir said.

"Legolas Greenleaf! Get down here this instant!" Elladan yelled. The three looked over at him. "Don't shake your head 'no'! Your acting like a child!" He yelled. "Legolas, you are acting like a child, and you are nearly three-thousand years old!" Elladan scurried up the tree. They soon heard his voice once more. "You don't want me to go get _Ada_ do you?" "Why won't you talk to me then?" "Legolas Greenleaf! Speak!" Elladan soon jumped down out of the tree and walked over to the rest. "He'll be down later. He won't stay up there much longer. Because if he does, I'll go get _ADA_!" Elladan yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amber, you have done exceptionally well! Wait till _Ada_ sees what we have got." Arwen exclaimed while filling up the fifth basket.

"I'm sure they will be proud." Amber was also filling her fifth basket.

"I'm sure they will be too." A voice behind them said. Amber turned to see a handsome elf.

"Haldir!" Arwen exclaimed while running and jumping on him. Sending the two of them to the ground.

"Arwen, how many times have I told you and your brothers not to do that?" He asked while getting up off the ground.

"At least, over a thousand times, each year!" She exclaimed.

"I have been telling you this ever since you were old enough to walk." Haldir said.

"Amber, may I introduce you to Haldir. He is like a brother to me." Arwen replied.

"It is always nice to meet a beautifal maiden." Haldir bowed.

Amber could feel her cheeks go red. "Thanks." She replied. _"He's cute!" _She thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glorifindel, she has either fallen asleep, or she in unconcious." Erestor said.

Glorifindel instructed Erestor to put me down. "Kimberly?" He asked. He then shook me. Recieving no answer Erestor looked at him worriedly.

"Do you think that she has obtained more injuries from the fall?" Erestor asked.

"I do not know." Glorifindel began to search me for more wounds. "Aye, she has a fever, a few cuts, scratches, and some bruises. We'll have the healers look after her."

"Allright. As soon as we get out of here." Erestor replied.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Your awake!" Erestor cheered.

"Yes. I just woke up, what happened?" I asked. "GREAT JUST GREAT! We're still in the DARK TUNNEL!" I screamed.

"SHH!" Erestor and Glorifindel yelled.

"Allright, allright." I whispered. "Have you figured a way out yet?" I asked.

"No." Erestor replied.

"Hello!" A voice boomed from above us. We looked up to see a brown headed elf.

"What are you doing here Kilen?" Erestor yelled up to the brown headed elf.

"I heard alot of screaming. Is everything allright?" He called down.

"Aye! Everything should be allright! Except for the Lady Kimberly, we need to have you to take a look at her!" Erestor yelled.

"What! He doesn't look old enough to be a healer!" I exclaimed.

"But he is!" Glorifindel replied. "Have you brought a rope?"

"Aye!" Kilen yelled down while dropping down the rope.

Glorifindel tied the rope around Erestor and motioned for Kilen to pull. Soon Erestor was up. They then threw the rope down again.

"Here." Glorifindel tied the rope around himself and held me in his arms. "Pull!" he yelled. Soon all of us was out of the tunnel.

"Sit still." Kilen replied while lighting a torch.

I immeadiately sat still. He then checked my wounds and everything.

"She has some bruises, some cuts and scratches. She should be fine. We will take her up to the homely houses and we shall see what we can do." Kilen replied. Glorifindel then picked me up and we went to the homely house. I knew for certain that I didn't want to spend any more days with Glorifindel and Erestor...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come along. We should go back to the palace so we can clean these." Arwen said while picking up three of the baskets. "Coming Haldir?"

"Aye, and I shall help you with those." He grabbed for out of the ten.

Amber grabbed three. Haldir then walked beside her following Arwen to the palace.

"So, where have you come from?" Haldir asked.

"The United States." Amber replied.

"I would much like to go there. If every maiden there was as beautifal as you." Haldir smiled.

Amber could feel her face growing red again. _"Is he flirting?" _She thought. "Thanks." she replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Legolas! Would you please come down!" Elladan yelled.

"We will not make fun of you anymore!" Elrohir replied.

"We need to get these fish back to the cooks, so we can have them for tonights dinner!" Estel called.

"What's wrong with him?" Andrew asked.

"I shall go and find out." Elladan then scurried up the tree. He found Legolas asleep. "He was only napping! He could not hear us!" he whispered while grabbing the elf and jumping down the tree. Soon Legolas was awake. He still was embarrased, but he soon would get over that.

"Are you okay?" Elladan asked.

Legolas did not respond, but grabbed his basket of fish.

"I assume we'll talk later?" Elladan whispered to Legolas.

Legolas nodded then they headed back to the palace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She will be fine. Nothing that bed rest and athelas can't help." Kilen replied. He then went over to the boiling water, he tore some athelas leaves and put them in it. He then had Erestor to tear up some and make a paste out of them. He then cleaned my cuts, scratches, and bruises. Then he put the paste on my bruises and wrapped them. "Just put this paste on your bruises for the next few days. You'll be sore, but you should be fine. Your ribs are bruised, and you have a cold, so take some of these these twice a day, once after breakfast, and once after dinner." Kilen replied. I nodded. I was starting to feel sore already.

"Remember Kilen, tell no one of this!" Glorifindel replied while him and Erestor helped me walk out of the homely house.

"Aye. I will not tell no one of this matter." Kilen replied while the door to the homely house shut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Kimberly?" Elrond asked Glorifindel and Erestor.

"I do not know. She did say something about cleaning up before dinner." Glorifindel replied.

"I am here now." I replied while limping over to the table. "I am sorry that I am late." I replied while sitting down at the table slowly. I was very sore from today's events, and I really wanted to go to bed.

"It is quite allright." Elrond replied. We then began to eat.

"So. Andrew how has your day been today?" he asked.

"Fine." Andrew grumbled.

"Father, he has caught a case of the Aragorn-itus." Elrohir stated.

"Is that so?" He asked. "And how did you manage this?"

"He was upset because he did not catch as many fish as the rest of us." Elrohir stated.

"Ahh. I see. Do not let them put you down." Elrond replied. "Amber how has your day been?"

"Fine. We picked several berries. Before Haldir arrived." Amber blushed.

"Haldir. How was your journey?" Elrond replied.

"Fine." Haldir stated. "Arwen jumped on me with glee again."

"Yes, I did." Arwen laughed.

"And, I have noticed that you have been quite of late Kimberly. How was your day?" Elrond asked.

"Uh." I looked at the smiling Glorifindel and Erestor. "My day was, uh...," I looked at Elrond. "Eventful." I replied.

"Eventful?" Elrond asked.

"Yes." I responded I once again looked down at my food.

"Can you tell me how you ended up in the homely houses this eve? And also why you are walking so carefully? I know that it is not just because of your leg." Elrond replied.

"How did you...," I asked. "..., how did you...,"

"..., Know that you were in the homely house? I am the Lord of Rivendell. I know everything that goes on around here." Elrond replied.

"Right." I said.

"So are you going to tell us?" Elrond asked.

"It is a long story." I replied.

"Seeing as everyone else's was extremely short, then I say that you have enough time." Elrond replied.

"Uh, I would rather not tell the events." I replied.

"Allright." Elrond replied while continuing to eat his dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did this evenings events hold for you two and the Lady Kimberly?" Elrohir asked.

"They were eventful events." Glorifindel replied.

"Such as?" Elrohir asked.

"Just some 'fun' things." Erestor chuckled.

"And how did you manage to get in the homely house?" Estel asked.

"I did not, nor did Erestor, it was Lady Kimberly, and that shall stay in between the three of us." Glorifindel said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you allright Legolas?" Elladan asked.

"Aye." Legolas replied.

"Has our talk helped at all?"

Legolas nodded. "Thank-you."

"Your welcome." Elladan then left Legolas in his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did you end up in the homely house?" Amber asked.

"That is best to be kept in between me, Glorifindel, and Erestor." I replied.

"Gosh Kimmy." Andrew replied.

"May I ask you what the 'Aragorn-itus' is?" I asked.

"Something that would be kept in between me and the others." Andrew replied.

"Right. Haldir huh?" I looked at my sister, whose face turned five different shades of red.

"Yep. Arwen and I have to go pick herbs out of the garden tommorrow. Haldir's may come too!" Amber said.

"The others are taking me hunting tommorrow." Andrew said.

"I wonder what I am supposed to do?" I said. Just then two figures put their heads in the door.

"You are going to be spending the day with us. Can we come in?" Glorifindel asked.

I nodded. "Hey I'm gonna go to bed." Andrew said.

"Me too." Amber replied. Before I could ask them to stay, they left me with the two.

"So what brings you two here?" I asked.

"We have come to help you with your bandages." Glorifindel replied.

"Allright." I replied. "Oh, do I really have to spend the day with you two again tommorrrow?"

"Yes." Erestor replied.

"Your joking!" I gasped because of the pain that Glorifindel was putting me in by wrapping up my bruises tightly which caused my ribs to hurt more.

"Not at all." Glorifindel replied. "We never joke do we Erestor?"

"Not us." Erestor replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Well then what do you have planned for tommorrow?" I asked.

"You'll see." Glorifindel smirked while the two elves left me in my room. I changed into a powder blue night dress that was in one of the closets along with other night dresses. I then crawled in bed and started to read one of the Lord of the rings books.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later there was a knock on the door. I, thinking that it was Glorifindel and Erestor, yelled. "What do you two trouble makers want now?"

"I do not want anything, but to talk to you. My companions might say otherwise."

"I am sorry Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir. I thought that you guys were Glorifindel and Erestor." I rolled my eyes.

"I see that you have not had such a good day with the two." Legolas replied.

"The day was...," I started. "..., eventful." I was sore, so I really didn't want to move. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"That's what the two said to us earlier this evening! Can't you tell us anything else?" Elladan fussed.

"There really is no need of telling the story." I replied.

"Come on Elladan, Elrohir, let us see if we can get anything out of Erestor when he is alone." Estel replied.

"Allright!" The twins exclaimed while leaving with Aragorn.

"So, how was your day with Erestor and Glorifindel?" Legolas asked while sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Not good. How was yours with Andrew?" I asked.

"Fine." Legolas replied. "He caught the 'Aragorn-itus', but he should be fine." Legolas smirked. I then yawned. "I shall leave you alone."

"Thanks." I yawned.

"Good-night, Kimberly." He whispered while blowing out the candle.

"Good night, Legolas." I whispered while falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! Aaron, wake up!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Huh?" Aaron asked.

"Where are they?" Mindy asked.

"Who?" Aaron asked. He was really tired, and whished that they would get straight to the point.

"Andrew, Amber, and Kimmy. They were here, now there not! Where are they?" Savannah asked.

"What! Ohmygosh!" He yelled so quickly that it sounded like one word.

"So you don't know where they are?" Mindy asked.

"No idea." Aaron replied. Everyone else was asleep. It was only three o'clock. "You wanna go outside and look around?"

"Yeah." Savannah and Mindy replied while grabbing three flashlights and sneaking out of the fellowship hall.

"Andrew! Amber! Kimmy! You three! You better get back here right now! Or I'll..., I'll...," Aaron started.

"You'll what?" Mindy asked.

"I don't know." Aaron replied. "This isn't funny anymore! We have all had our laughs, Hahaha!"

"Stop that! This is no joke!" Savannah said as she punched Aaron on the shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Glorifindel, what will we have planned for her tommorrow?" Erestor asked. "I wanted to know if I should bring a healing bag."

"I already have one prepared. You'll see tommorrow." Glorifindel smiled mischeviously.

"What is it Glorifindel?" Erestor asked.

"Well..., I was thinking that we could...," Glorifindel reached over and whispered in Erestor's ear.

"Your joking!" Erestor said. Glorifindel nodded his head no. "Oh! That would be fun! Does she know yet?"

"No, and I would like to keep it that way...," Glorifindel replied.

"Trust me, it will." Erestor replied while walking to the door. "Good-night." He then left Glorifindel.

"She won't know what tommorrrow's day holds...," Glorifindel smiled misheviously. He had something up his sleeve, something that only he and Erestor knew about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n-** YAY! I finally updated! I was at Louisville, Kentucky for 5 days. I have finally returned and I am here to update on this fic! Here's the review responses.

Thanks to: Fk306animelover; SilverstreakWolf; and Legolas'girl9, for the fabulous reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Just because I love all things in the books except for the evil ones, doesn't mean I own them. (As far as you know :D! LOL!)

**Claimer: **I own Kimberly, that is me of course, Andrew owns himself, Amber owns herself, and the rest of my friends own themselves.

**Summary- **Me, my friend Andrew, and my sister fall into M.E. after falling asleep at a Church Lock-in. What will the rest of our friends say when they can't find us? And what do we say when we wake up in the forests of Mirkwood? Find out in this story!

**Languages: **HILLBILLY! And maybe some ELVISH!

**A/n- **Okay this is my fifth Lord of the Rings story. I hope that you like this story. All reviews appreciated, all flames are used on the camp fire to make smores! YUMM! All **review responses** at the bottom of the page! Here's the fourth chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good-morning Erestor, Glorifindel. Have you had a good night's rest?" Elrond asked. Glorifindel and Erestor sat down at the dining room table.

"Aye. How about you?" Glorifindel asked.

"I have been well, Erestor?" Elrond asked.

"I have always had a good night's rest in Rivendell." Erestor replied.

"Except for when you are in the homely houses." Elladan quipped. The four friends had walked down to the dining hall, and they were now taking their seats.

"How have your nights been? Seeing as all of you are injured in some way." Erestor asked.

"I, Elrohir, and Estel are almost as good as new. Our nights have been wonderful! How about you?" Elladan asked while looking at Legolas who still had his arm in a sling.

"They have been fine. My arm is almost completely healed, and I shall soon be able to take it out of the sling." Legolas replied. None of them believed him, he looked like he was about to fall asleep right there. Estel especially did not believe him, for he knew what pain his friend was still in. He had woke him up for the past few nights with cries of pain. He had tried to give him a sleeping herb, or even a herb to dull the pain, but being the stubborn elf he was, refused all his attempts to help.

"Legolas, that is not what you have been telling me for the past few nights." Aragorn replied.

"Does your arm still hurt that bad?" Elrond asked while standing up and walking over to the place that Legolas was sitting.

"No. It doesn't hurt that bad." Legolas lied. He hoped that Elrond would not touch his arm. He really hoped that he wouldn't do what he did next, but that was not what happened.

Elrond began to prod at the blue arm. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Legolas winced when the Lord Elrond touched his arm. "Aye, I am sure. It is not bothering me that much." Legolas replied.

Elrond nodded. He would be giving the elf some sleeping herbs this eve, and probably Kimberly, after Glorifindel and Erestor had another day with her.

"Good morning!" I replied while limping into the dining hall with the help of my sister and friend.

"I see that you have finally for once awoke before noon. Good-morning." Elrond replied.

"Well when you have someone coming into your room early in the morning telling you that you shouldn't sleep all day, then you would be awake too." Andrew replied while him and Amber shot me evil looks.

"Attended I hope." Elrond replied while also shooting me a death glare.

"No she didn't come in attended. She came in unattended, all by herself! She's stubborn." Andrew replied while taking a seat beside Elladan. Amber didn't say nothing but slipped into a seat beside Haldir.

Elrond stared at me, "And why did you go in unattended. You know that you can not walk."

"I..., uh..., didn't want to bother anyone." I replied. I didn't know why I didn't want to ask anyone. _"I guess the **real **reason is that I am fine, and I don't need any help!" _I thought.

"Don't give me the 'I didn't want to bother anyone.' I know that all too well, I also know that you are not fine and if you ever think that again, and act so foolishly than you shall be in the homely houses for several months to a year, not being able to walk for your foolishness. Is that understood?" Elrond asked while sternly looking at me.

I nodded. _"How did he know that? Did I say it out loud?"_

"No Kimberly, you did not say it out loud, and I have my ways." Elrond replied. I could almost see a smile in his stern face. "How did you three sleep last night?"

"Well, I slept well 'till that thang came in, jumped on me, and wrastled with me 'till I woke up." Andrew said while looking at me.

I then recieved another 'Elrond look.' I shrinked back in my seat. Something about his stare made me fill like I was in trouble with my father or something, and I did something terribly wrong. I was afraid of him, especially when he gave the 'Elrond-look' to me, like he does to Pippin in the movie.

"Right, and how was your night Amber?" Elrond asked.

"Well, 'till that thang came in and jumped on that thang, and started to wrastle with him. Then that thang screamed so I jumped on 'em, and began to wraste with 'em, but other than that good." Amber replied.

"Right." Elrond replied. "What does your day hold Amber?"

"Arwen and I are going to the fields again to pick more berries, and some flowers and herbs. The cooks are packing us a picninc lunch." Amber replied.

"You could come if you like Haldir." Arwen said while taking a bite of her egg.

"Why would he want to go with two girls, when he could go hunting with the guys?" Elladan asked. Elrond shot him an 'Elrond-look'. "Don't worry, Legolas is not using his arm. We are actually just taking him along for company."

"How does Legolas feel about this?" Elrond asked.

"I won't use my arm that much." Legolas responded. He recieved a look from Elrond. "I won't use my arm unless I have too."

Elrond nodded in satisfaction. "I suppose that you will be bringing some medical supplies. Bandages, herbs, just in case."

"Yes." Elladan replied. "So, what do you say Haldir?"

"I say...," Haldir started. "..., What time do we leave?"

"As soon as we are thru eating breakfast, and pack up our supplies." Elladan replied.

"And what does your day hold Kimberly?" Elrond asked. "Since you will be spending the day with Elrohir and Glorifindel." I looked at the two smiling faces.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" I asked.

"You are wounded, and you do not need to go to far away from the palace." Elrond said.

"Probably something to do with the dark, a tunnel, falling, getting lost, and eventually I end up in the healing wing." I replied.

"I am sure that it will not be that bad." Elrond replied staring at the two.

"We promise to show her the best of times today, isn't that right Erestor?" Glorifindel replied while smiling at Erestor.

"Of course that is right Glorifindel." Erestor smiled.

"It better be." Elrond replied. "See, they said that it wouldn't have anything to do with that."

"You can't tell with those two. The troublesome two." I murmered. The elves began to laugh at me.

"What do you mean the 'Troublesome Two of Arda?' Did you hear that Erestor?" Glorifindel asked.

"Aye." Erestor replied.

"The 'Troublesome Two of Arda?' Since when did you two become that?" Elladan asked.

"Well your the 'Prankster Princes'." Glorifindel replied.

" 'Prankster Princes?' Since when did they have that name?" Aragorn asked.

"When you two got the 'Two that makes mischeif in the healing wings." Glorifindel replied.

"Is that true?" Legolas yelled.

"Be silenced!" Elrond yelled. Everyone then was silent and stared at the elven Lord. "This is breakfast and I do not want it interrupted by some silly nicknames! Now eat your breakfast before it get's cold!"

Dinner was completed in silence and we then looked around. "Well let's go pack for the hunting trip, shall we?" Elladan asked. The five nodded and they then left the table.

"Amber, let's go see if the cooks have our lunch ready, then we shall be on our way." Arwen said.

"All right. That's fine with me. See-ya later, and Kimmy, Good-luck." Amber said while leaving with Arwen. Glorifindel and Erestor left when the others left to get ready for the hunting trip.

"So, will you be fine with Glorifindel and Erestor today? If not then you can spend the day with me, or some of the others." Elrond replied while looking at me.

"I am sure that I will be fine with those two." I replied. _"Wait, what am I saying? I don't want to end up getting hurt again!" _

"I am sure that you will not regret it." Elrond replied while walking to the healing wings. He thought that I would regret it, so he decided to get the healing wings, herbs, and bandages ready for anything.

"Then why am I sure that I will?" I asked myself. I got up and limped up the stairs.

"You may want to change into some leggings for today! We're riding horses!" Glorifindel yelled.

"Horses?" I asked, but Glorifindel was already gone. "Horses? Where can I find leggings?"

"On your bed, I assume."

I turned to see the crystal blue eyes of the elf that could make me melt in whatever he did, Legolas. "On my bed? Why would they be there? I don't own any leggings." I replied.

"Well, you do now. We had the maids to bring up some clothes for you and your sister, some for each occasion. We had a servant send some clothes up for your friend as well." Legolas replied.

"I appreciate that." I replied while walking in my room. Legolas stood at the door, and I looked at him. "You know you can come in." I replied. "It's rude just to stay outside."

"It's inappropriate for me to walk in your room, with out us being married you know." Legolas replied.

"We're not gonna do anything! It's rude to stay outside when someone asks you to come in." I replied.

"In this case, it's inappropriate to come in!" Legolas argued.

"Legolas! For the time that our 'guests' are with us, then you can go in!" Elrond said. "You don't want to be rude! That is not our way! What would your father say?" Elrond said. Since Legolas and Elrond had good hearing they could hear each other on different floors of the house, but I did not know this.

"Well he would be disppointed if I went into her room!" Legolas griped.

"Who would be dissapointed?" I asked. This elf was starting to really creep me out!

"He would be also dissapointed if you did not follow by the lady's wishes, and you are being rude!" Elrond replied.

"He would be very upset with us!" Legolas replied.

"We haven't done anything! I hope your not talking about what I think your talking about, because I have no intentions of doing that right now." I replied.

"Does your father have to know everything?" Elrond asked.

"He would find out!" Legolas yelled.

"Of course he would find out! In a few months everyone would find out! Then what would he say, and do?" I asked.

"Not unless you tell him." Elrond replied. "And if he did find out what would he do to us?"

"He'd send us away, never to be seen again! He would be very dissapointed. Or worse, he'd kill us!" Legolas yelled.

"Well my father would be killing you! Skip the sending away part!" I replied. "What would you say about that?"

"He could not send me away, I am the Elven Lord of Rivendell! We are best friends." Elrond replied.

"You wanna bet? How long do you think that will last?" Legolas asked.

"Are you an idiot? Nine months! Then it would hopefully live for the rest of it's life!" I replied.

"I will take all the blame. Your father will not have to know what we've discussed." Elrond replied.

"You can not take all the blame! The twins will know! And they'll tell Estel!" Legolas replied.

"Of course I wouldn't take all the blame! Someone would have to account for this! And, No one would have to tell Estel. In a few months everyone would know! You don't have to tell no one! The people in Rohan would even know!" I replied.

"The twins will not know if you do not tell them, allright?" Elrond asked.

"Allright." Legolas replied.

"And you will go in the room?" Elrond asked.

"I will." Legolas replied while walking in the room and over to the bed that I was standing by.

"You will not!" I yelled while slapping his face.

"Huh?" Legolas asked. Elrond, who heard Legolas' 'huh', rushed up to the room.

"I gave him a herb last night, and the effects have not worn off. Please exscuse him." Elrond said while leaving.

"I don't even want to know!" I replied while looking at my bed. There, I saw some grey leggings, and a light blue tunic. Then there was a cloak that was hanging on my closet that was dark blue. "These are beautifal!" I explained.

"If you think that this is beautifal, go and look in your closet and the dwares." I opened the door to the closet and saw many gowns, shirts, and more leggings, as well as some cloaks. Each one captured some sort of beauty. "Wow." I replied.

"In your dwares are some night gowns." Legolas replied.

"Thanks. I, uh, I'm gonna go get changed into these. I'll be right back." I replied while walking into my bathroom and closed the door.

"I'll be outside." Legolas replied. "It's inappropriate to be in here, while your changing."

"Don't be silly! I'm in the restroom!" I yelled.

"Allright." Legolas replied. He then walked over to the balcony and stepped out on it.

"I don't know if this is the way it goes or not!" I yelled.

"I'm sure that you'll look fine!" Legolas yelled.

"Don't laugh!" I yelled.

"I won't!" Legolas replied.

I soon come out. I had on the tunic and the leggings. My long, brown, hair ran down to my midsection. While I was in the bathroom, I re-wrapped the athelas around my midsection.

"I have almost forgotten." Legolas pulled out some boots. "Put these on, and what are you doing with your hair?"

"I like yours." I replied.

"I can do it that way if you wish." Legolas said.

I put on the boots, and sat down at the vanity while Legolas fixed my hair in the 'war-braids.' "Thanks." I replied. "It is beautifal!"

"I wouldn't use those words on mine, but you can use it on yours." Legolas said.

"Me and my friends don't use that word for your hair either." I replied.

"Right." Legolas smiled. "Shall I show you out?" Legolas asked.

"That would be good." I replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you think I'm wearing tights, then your stupid!" Andrew replied.

"Andrew. That is all you got, and I don't think you should go nude." Amber said. She had on the tunic, not knowing that she was supposed to wear the leggings with them. She thought that the tunic looked like a mini dress because she was short.

"Uh, both of you should put on the leggings."

Amber turned to see Haldir. "Haldir, why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's not a dress. It's a shirt. That is what your wearing." Haldir replied. "See your legs, your legs are...," Haldir started. "Your legs are beside the point! Your wearing a shirt, and that's all!"

"Uh-oh, he's hittin' on ya." Andrew whsipered. Amber hit him.

"Oh, then I'll be right back." Amber then ran to her room to put on some leggings, and the boots.

"And you should wear them." Haldir said.

"Why?" Andrew said.

"Because. It's not good to go out the way you are right now." Haldir replied while leaving.

"Well, I guess I gotta do what I gotta do." Andrew said while putting on his leggings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, Estel, Arwen, Erestor, Glorifindel, and I were waiting for Amber and Andrew to come down.

"What is taking them so long?" I asked.

"Who knows." Haldir replied.

"Can we just go ahead and go?" Glorifindel asked.

"I guess." I replied.

"Come on Erestor, let's help her to the stables." Glorifindel replied.

"Amber, you can't get me to come down and that's final!" Andrew yelled.

"You know if you don't come down then you can't see Arwen, and you know that you wanna see her!" Amber yelled.

Arwen giggled delightfully, and

"Haldir, can you help us please?" Amber asked.

"Be right back." Haldir replied. He made it to the top of the stairs then laughed. "Uh, Kimberly can you come up here, alone?"

"Uh, not really!" I replied.

"Well can Legolas help you up then?" Haldir laughed.

"I guess." I replied. We then started up the stairs. I about fell down in shock at the sight I saw. "Andrew! What has happened to you?"

"Why do you and Amber look better in your leggings and tunics then I do?" Andrew yelled.

"Because one: You don't have your tunic on right. Two: You don't have your leggings all the way up, and Three: You don't have on your boots." Legolas replied. Andrew had his leggings at his ankles.

"They wouldn't stay up! Gosh!" Andrew replied while holding his leggings up.

"It is called a belt." Legolas replied. "Even they are wearing leather belts." Legolas said.

Andrew made his way back up to his room with Haldir and Legolas. They soon returned, Andrew finally looking better, then we went down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Glorifindel asked while grabbing my arm and rushing me out of the door.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" I asked.

"No." Erestor replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haslin, down." Glorifindel replied. He then walked me over to the horse. "Get on."

"What?" I asked. "I can't get on a horse with a broken leg." I replied.

Glorifindel picked me up and put me on the horse. "Will you be able to stay up?" he asked.

"I should be, why?" I asked.

"From where you had those broken ribs, and your bruises." Glorifindel replied. "And your herbs for the cold?"

"I haven't took those yet!" I exclaimed. I then pulled some herbs out of a bag that was prepared for me for our journey today. I put them in my mouth and chewed them. They were really bitter. "Do they have any effects?" I asked after chewing them up and swallowing them.

"You'll be a bit drowsy, but other than that, you should be fine." Erestor replied.

"All right." I replied while we set off.

_"She doesn't suspect a thing! I can't believe we're gonna get away with it! She'll have a fit over this after she finds out what happened!" _Glorifindel thought while continuing to ride on his horse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when are we gonna catch somethin?" Andrew asked.

"If you keep your voice down then we may catch something!" Elrohir argued.

Andrew rolled his eyes while carrying his bow rather oddly. Aragorn was behind him, and watched Andrew jump at the littlest noise.

Haldir rolled his eyes, he was sure that he would have had more fun with Amber and Arwen. He sighed and continued on after Elladan.

Legolas was behind the group complaining to himself. The twins and Estel had tricked him in leaving his weapons behind. He was so angry.

Estel smiled while looking back at his friend. He was still complaining as he walked behind them holding his arm. He could tell that Legolas was in pain, but he would give him a herb as soon as they stopped for a break.

Andrew sighed while smiling. He planned on catching a deer today! He wondered if Amber and Kim's day was as good as his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber grumbled while walking behind Arwen. She wished that Haldir would have come with her. She sighed while leaning down and picking some athelas.

Arwen turned and saw her friend. "Amber, what is wrong with you?" She asked while walking over to Amber.

"Nothing." Amber replied while grabbing a handful of the althelas.

"If 'nothing' has to do with Haldir, then it's something." Arwen replied while getting in the floor beside Amber.

"How did you know?"

"I can see it on your face. The way that you look at him, it's the same way I looked at Aragorn the first time I met him." She replied while smiling, and blushing.

Amber smiled, she wondered if Andrew and Kim's day was turning out good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Glorfindel and Erestor. I was really sleepy, and in pain. "Uh, guys, were are we goin'?"

"We'll be there soon." Glorfindel replied. "If we speed up." He then kicked his horse and rode off faster.

Erestor smiled and followed. "Come on Kimberly!" He called behind him.

"Allright, I can do this, I used to ride horses all the time!" I said while kicking my horse to go faster. "I hope that they are having more fun than me." I whispered while continuing on after the two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn had given Legolas some herbs for him to rest. He could tell that his friend was in pain, bad pain. He looked at Elladan. "Let's be on our way then." He whispered.

Elladan looked at Haldir who was writing in a book that he had. "Are you sure that you will be allright?"

"Aye. I will yell if I need you. Go on, have fun." Haldir smiled while watching them leave. He then looked down at the paper that he had, he was drawing a picture of Amber. He planned on giving it to her when he was through, he only hoped that she would like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber and Arwen was sitting down on a blanket looking up at the sky. They had finished their lunches and now was talking.

"Arwen, when did you and Aragorn first meet?" Amber asked.

"Atleast twenty years ago, he was young at the time." Arwen smiled. Then broke out in the tale of her and Aragorn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel and Erestor placed me down beside a tree. "Let's go and hunt. She should be fine."

Erestor smiled and followed Glorfindel into the forests. They planned on getting me lost and seeing if I could make my way back to Rivendell. They would be close in case something did happen..., little did they know, something bad would happen, and they would not be able to prevent it...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haldir watched Legolas sleep, then turned back to his art work. He looked up when he heard something, he didn't know what it was. He stood up and put his paper in his bag. He picked up his bow and arrow and looked around, what caused that noise? He looked deep into the forests, what he saw there, scared him to death. "Orcs." He whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel and Erestor could feel that something wasn't right, they didn't know what it was until it was right on top of them. Orcs. They knocked the two elves unconcious, and bound them. They then began to hunt for more 'pretty-beings' for their master...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and looked around, what was going on? Where was Erestor and Glorfindel? I got up and began to wobble toward the palace. This would be the last time I went out with those two! They were probably laughing at me somewhere! I heard noises behind me and I began to back up. Who was following me? Probably those two troublemakers. I backed up a little more, unfortunately I wasn't paying attention, and I felt the ground go out from beneath me. The last thing I remembered was foot prints and then blackness engulfed me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amber, hurry, run back to the palace." Arwen said while getting the stuff up. Amber was confused but ran after Arwen in hopes that nothing terrible was happening.

_"Valar keep them safe!" _Arwen silently prayed while running through the gates of Imladris. She hoped that they would come out alive, especially Amber's two friends...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haldir jumped up and began to battle with the onslaught of wargs and orcs. He was trying to protect the awakened Legolas, but he decided the only way to do that would be to give him one of his blades. He threw one of the twin blades at Legolas and began to battle. He looked over when he heard a cry of pain, Legolas had been injured in his arm, and now the orcs were battling with the fallen elf. He sighed while fighting the orcs before him. The last thing he remembered before pain and darkness engulfed him was what the orcs said, and Amber's safety which would be in his mind for all of his life...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This team of orcs smiled at their accomplishment. Two 'prettys' for their master.

"Glamsin! Get these 'prettys' to the others. Master should be pleased." They began to go off to find the other members of their group. Their master would be very pleased with him.

To be continued...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orcs are here! Orcs are here! I know, you wanna kill me right? LOL! Uh, sorry I haven't posted in forever! Thanks to: for their fabulous reviews! I hope that you enjoyed! Uh, don't kill me yet! I won't be able to give you another chapter if you do! Goes into hiding deep within the forests of the Elven Realms. There that will do! Hides in a cottage with a laptop so I can finish my story! See-ya at the next chapter!

KerowynGreenleaf.


End file.
